


Friends

by alafaye



Series: Valentine's 2012 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmeses will be Holmeses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a personal challenge to write pieces that are not the usual pieces that pop up around Valentine's.

Lestrade waved John over where he had already gotten them both a pint and a basket of chips. Several tables were full of groups who were either cheering loudly or hissing and booing, depending on the game where it was playing on a large screen at the back. John sat on the bar stool with a groan--last week had involved a rather stupid jump into a dumpster and he was still sore and bruised from it. 

"So what's yours doing?" John asked.

"I think he said something about Egypt, but I'm not sure," Lestrade admitted. "Could've been China for all I was listening. All I heard is that another Valentine's Day will be spent on my own. Don't get me wrong--I'm not that romantic that I need to be celebrating it. It would be nice, though, for a little something."

John sympathized Even with the women he had dated, he didn't care too much for the day, but did what men in the Western culture did. Bought the flowers and candy and took her out. And now, with Sherlock, he hadn't expected anything. He didn't. But somehow, when he woke up this morning, with Sherlock sulking on the couch, John felt like he was missing something. He proposed they eat out, but there had been nothing except silence from Sherlock. So, John had texted Lestrade who accepted the invitation out.

"Sherlock's sulking on the sofa again," John said. "Didn't say anything to me. I asked if he wanted to go out, but he kept sulking."

"He's always hated this holiday," Lestrade said. "If we had a case on the 14th, he would refuse it. Or scoff and make comments to the effect that we were all more stupid than usual."

"Sounds like him, yeah," John said. One of the teams scored a goal, prompting the groups to cheer.

Lestrade raised his glass. "Here's to friends, though, yeah? At least we're not alone."

John nodded and raised his own glass. "To friends."


End file.
